Survivor: China Fans vs Favorites
Survivor: China Fans vs Favorites This season was hosted by Drake_Blitz and this also was the first season for this group. Twists/Changes * Exile Island * Two new castaways revealed at premiere who picked their own tribes * 50/50 between getting double vote or risking ur vote next four tribals * Legacy advantage hidden on ship to be played f6 or merge (Vichi > Tyler > Dlt, who used it merge) * Two castaways were to be voted off based o first expressions, but they got advantage in game (Tyler and Shadow) * Pre jury comeback Casteways Favourites * Arm * Jira * Ryan * Lucy * Tyler * Hear * Flaming * Eli * Ed * Vichi Fans * Blake * Chilly * Dylan * Shadow * Light * Steven * Jamix * Dlt * Ally Recaps PREMIERE: This session was packed with twists and turns as castaways dove right into gameplay. Advantages and idols were given out as well as secret advantages in the game. Two new players decided to select their tribes. Next, tribes were each told to vote of one member respectively based on first expressions, but in fact, these castaways each received advantages in the game. The Favorites took home immunity in the first immunity challenge with a big lead, sending Fans to a date at tribal. The Favorites selected a team captain who would make an important yet mysterious decision for their tribe. Later on, a secret player used an advantage to send Blake to exile island, however Blake was able to select a castaway from the other tribe to take with him and he selected Arm. At tribal, the vote was pretty much unanimous with Fresh being voted out in a 5-1-1 vote. Join us at our next session! SESSION 2/3: This session didn’t have many twists other than a secret power or advantage Blake and Arm may or may not have gotten from Exile Island. This double session, the Fans were able to take the lead in both immunity comps, but the Favs were always close behind! At the first tribal, the Favs pretty much unanimously voted out Ryan. However things got crazy at the second tribal! Vichi and Tyler’s feud came into light as the two sides went at each other. Following a suspenseful 2-2 tie vote, Tyler played an idol, sending Vichi home. The Favs better recover from this loss big time and fast. SESSION 3/4: This session went pretty smoothly. In the first comp, it was block pushing and the two teams began breaking rules, however I took care of the situation and the Favs won by 4 blocks, sending Fans to tribal council. The Fans voted and it was a tie between Dylan and Lolpop, causing a lot of chaos, however in the revote, Lolpop was sent home 4-1. The next comp was an underground moving maze and the Favs won once again, although the Fans were close behind, sending the Fans to tribal again. Now, if Lolpop had a game changing advantage, will it be willed to someone else? SESSION 5: This session was quite lengthy and did take longer than expected. This session, we started off with a revote for the Fans, in which it seemed as if it would be a simple unanimous vote, but the results proved otherwise. The Fans were conflicted on who to send home, between Jamix and Dylan, but ultimately, with the help of Blake’s double vote, Jamix was sent home in a very close vote. The castaways then learned that they would now be dividing into 3 tribes. Lolpop had willed his advantage to Dylan which gave Dylan the power to select the two other team captains for the tribes. In a schoolyard pick, the new tribes were decided and they soon headed for their first challenge. The new Favs tribe pulled out an easy win, sending both other tribes to council. In unanimous votes, Shadow and Eli were sent packing SESSION 6: This session was very smooth, quick, but major! The castaways did a scripted challenge in which they had 2 minutes to transform as many tiles as possible into black from white. Surprisingly, the tribe with the greatest number of people, Fans, had the lowest score, whereas the tribe with the least number of people, Stars won, sending both other tribes to tribal! Both tribals were pretty much unanimous, however both were major blindsides to the castaways voted out, Blake and Tyler. The castaways then learned that one of the previously nine eliminated castaways would enter the game again through a competition and then the tribes would merge as one with 12 castaways. The comeback session is coming up, so stay tuned! Congratulations to everyone who made merge and entered jury phase! COMEBACK COMP: About 6 castaways showed up for the comeback comp, from which only one would make it. It was a very quick and short comp in which it was a “do or die” situation. One fall and you’re out of the running. Although not in the lead at first, Shadow quickly caught up and was able to finish the scripted puzzle in seconds, although it would typically take longer. Congratulations Shadow for the win! SESSION 8: This was the first individual immunity session for the 12 castaways! Only half of the castaways showed up this session, which did have its advantages because the immunity comp was long. It was based entirely on social gameplay and a bit of luck. Castaways went through many rounds of points or eliminations. In elimination rounds, one castaway would be removed from the comp and in point rounds, castaways were given chances to gain as many points as they could which would help them win in the end. Lucy took home the first immunity challenge win of the season! Tribal was very intense as the castaways didn’t see eye to eye and the voting target was changed last minute, and Dylan was sent home 4-1-1. Dlt also played the legacy advantage for himself. The advantage had been passed from Vichi to Tyler to Dlt. Join us next session, the game has just begun! Dylan is the first jury member SESSION 9/10: I don’t know where to begin since so much drama went down and tea was literally spilling everywhere. Heading into the immunity challenge, the castaways were clearly divided into two major alliances, Lucy and Ed. Either claimed the other to be the ringleader who was leading the game. At exile, Light received an advantage. We then headed into the immunity challenge which was a simple straightforward obby, which Jira managed to win, securing his spot that tribal. At tribal, things got pretty heated, but despite using her double vote advantage, Lucy was sadly evicted in a 4-2-2 vote. St the next immunity challenge, Chill won, securing his spot the following tribal. This tribal, everyone was pretty much on board voting Steven out, however what happened next, left everyone shocked. Light played an idol on Steven, and ultimately cast the only vote to vote out Ed. With both leaders out, confusion, desperation, and betrayal lurks in the midst. Join us next session!